


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°144 : « Dessin »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [144]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Legends Never Die, Thrawn is an artist, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: S'il y avait bien un objet que Thrawn prenait grand soin de transporter dans ses bagages, d'une affectation à une autre, d'un vaisseau à un autre, c'était son carnet de croquis.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°144 : « Dessin »

**Author's Note:**

> Vous commenciez probablement à vous dire que ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas croisé Thrawn dans ce recueil. Bah j'étais du même avis :D

S'il y avait bien un objet que Thrawn prenait grand soin de transporter dans ses bagages, d'une affectation à une autre, d'un vaisseau à un autre, c'était son carnet de croquis.

Il en avait déjà eu plusieurs, par le passé, au cours de sa vie sur Csilla, puis de sa carrière dans l'Ascendance Chiss, mais il n'avait pu les prendre avec lui pour mener sa mission d'infiltration au sein de l'Empire. Il les savait cependant gardés “en sécurité”, dans un coffre à son nom, aux archives de la Flotte de Défense.

Le carnet qu'il avait recommencé à son arrivée sur Coruscant, contenait de précieux dessins sur divers thèmes, à divers degrés d'achèvement et de perfectionnement. Thrawn le conservait jalousement à l'abri des regards, comme son propre jardin secret, reflétant ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses émotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous ne m'enlèverez pas le headcanon selon lequel Thrawn est aussi un artiste à part entière.


End file.
